Lost Innocence
by SilverStilettos
Summary: Peter Pan steals the innocence of lost boys to fuel his power and keep him eternally youthful. But when Killian refuses to help, Pan decides to take him as compensation. M/M noncon
1. Chapter 1

Neil was alive. And Emma was slipping through Hook's fingers with every minute that passed. Killian sat down and took another swig of whiskey from his flask. He savored the burning sensation. It felt almost as if it were purging his body and mind of all desire for her. He relished in the pain.

_What a fool I am, _he thought to himself, _to ever think I even deserve to love again._

"Can't argue with you on that."

Killian turned around to see his old foe leaning up against a tree wearing a cocky and malicious grin.

"What do you want?" Killian asked with a sharp bitterness in his voice, "Can't you just leave me in peace?"

Pan slowly made his way over to the pirate; each step slow and deliberate.

"I need your services again, Killian. Just like the old days." He said as he flashed a smile. "Henry is proving more difficult than I anticipated. And you're going to either help me fix that, or find me a new boy to take his place."

Growing drunk and belligerent, Killian attempted to spit at the boy and replied, "I refuse to be part of your sick games any more. And Henry's family will find him before you have any chance to harm him."

Giving a soft and condescending chuckle, Pan started to circle around the pirate and said, "You think I haven't had that chance already? The boy is the epitome of goodness, innocence, and youth. And watching that innocence begin to rip away from his soul and feed into my power? It was so sweet and satisfying" He grinned maliciously, "...But he is still proving more difficult than the rest have been", he continued as the frustration contorted Pan's face for a brief moment. "Because he still has hope. And in order to crush that hope, I need to make him a true lost boy. So either get rid of his family or get me another boy."

Killian threw down his flask in an outburst of anger.

"I'm not bloody doing it! Get someone else to do your bidding. Because it damn well won't be me."

The pirate turned away from Pan and stormed off towards the forest. But he barely took four steps before the boy appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Pan stepped closer and put his face mere inches away from Killian's.

"You think that's wise? Would you rather find me some useless boy off the streets no one will miss, or would you rather me continue to defile your dear Emma's child?" Pan said in a threatening and venomous voice. "You should have heard his pathetic whimpers when I held him down and touched him in places he'd never been touched before. And watched the spirit drain out of his eyes and fill with a cold, empty, hardness instead. He's already weakened to me. "

"You wicked demon. I will have no part in this!" Killian shouted before attempting to storm off again. But this time, he found himself unable to move; frozen into place.

"That's a shame, Killian. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

And with a wave of Pan's hand, Killian saw the flask appear in his own hand and felt his arm involuntarily press it up to his lips. Unable to control his body, Killian forcefully poured the entire contents of the flask into this mouth, choking and coughing on his own whiskey.

"You'll thank me for that later." Pan said as he forcefully shoved the unsteady pirate up against a nearby tree while the vines crept up to secure his hands behind him. Pulling out his knife, Pan pressed the blade threateningly against Killian's neck.

"You see, Killian. Since you won't help me to procure another boy, I'll be forced to take what I can get. You may not be youthful and far from innocent, but I've noticed that budding goodness start to weaken you. Your love for Emma is your downfall and, lucky for me, makes you not entirely useless." Pan said in a cold, smooth voice as he fixated on the pointed blade pressing into the pirate's soft skin; threatening to break through.

Killian was drunkenly disoriented and couldn't quite comprehend exactly what Pan was getting at. He couldn't possibly use him in the way he had used the lost boys... could he?

It soon became clear to Killian the answer was a resounding "Yes" when Pan suddenly struck him across the face with surprisingly strength. And as soon as he did, Killian could see the boy's eyes set aflame with pure, lustful sadism.

Roughly grabbing Killian by the chin, he hissed, "I've always thought you needed to be put in your place, Killian. And now I have reason to do just that."

Pan swiftly moved his hand down Killian's neck and firmly squeezed tight; first with one hand, and then with two. Killian's eyes widened in the surprise and pain as he felt his wind pipe being crushed and he's body begging for oxygen to get through. But Pan knew just how to do it; give them brief moments of air only to hold his grip even tighter than before.

Just as Killian was about to pass out, Pan loosened his grip, pulled him roughly by the collar and looked him dead in the eyes with pure callous.

"Don't you remember, Killian? I own you."


	2. Chapter 2

It was true. Killian was powerless against Pan; especially on the island. Neverland was Pan's domain where he served as judge, jury, and executioner.

"I always thought you wore a gaudy amount of leather." Pan used his knife to swiftly rip through Killian's clothes. His jacket and vest magically peeled away leaving only his cotton undershirt cut open to reveal his chest quickly rising and falling. The less clothing Killian had on, the more deliciously vulnerable he looked to the boy. And Pan liked his prey weak, vulnerable and at his mercy.

Pan surveyed the pirate's body lecherously and raked his nails over Killian's chiseled abdomen. Killian struggled against his restraints trying to keep himself from crying out; he refused to give Pan the satisfaction of his pain and discomfort.

The boy then brought his lips close to Killian's ear and whispered in a poisonous yet seductive voice, "I bet you think you're a big man, don't you? Having your way with all those women. I'm not quite sure what they even see in a scoundrel like you. ...But I must admit", Pan delicately ran his fingers along Killian's beautifully sculpted jaw line, "You are a pretty one."

Killian coldly chuckled in mild amusement then stared Pan dead in the eye. "I bet you wish you could get even one woman. Then maybe you wouldn't have to rape young boys to make you feel like a man." He said through clenched teeth.

The moment the last word escaped Killian's lips, he felt Pan's blade swiftly slash against his cheek. Despite his intentions to stay silent, Killian instinctively let out a sharp cry of pain and felt a drip of warm blood creep down his face.

He looked over and saw Pan's face very composed and almost serene as he inspected the man's blood on the edge of his knife.

"Not so pretty anymore, are you?" Pain said casually.

Then he leaned in and put his face mere inches away from Killian's. Being so close, Killian could feel Pan's warm breath caressing his skin and it was almost… pleasurable.

"And to answer your accusation: You're right. I'm not a man." Pan said in his smooth, charming voice; a façade of innocence illuminating his eyes. "I'm the boy who never grows up."

Slow and calculatingly, Pan gently pushed his lips onto the older man's, transitioning it into a slow and sensual kiss.

The moment Pan's lips touched his, Killian forgot everything. It felt as if he had left this world and gone beyond the scope of space and time; almost as if the beautiful boy's lips had a hallucinogenic quality to them. And in that moment, Killian kissed backed. He had succumbed to Pan's intoxicating nature and suddenly realized he was about to pay dearly for his mistake.

After pulling away from the pirate, Pan's lips turned upward into an unbearably smug smile and with a raised eyebrow said, "If I didn't know any better, Killian, I would say you have a fondness for young boys yourself."

As soon as Pan had pulled back from the kiss Killian snapped back to reality, welcomed by a newfound sense of self-loathing. And his lips that had previously felt so soft and soothing against Pan's had suddenly begun to burn with an icy sting; accompanied by a sensation of being drained and weakened.

Pan's smug smile quickly melted away and was replaced by a hardened, aloof stare.

"And I believe that by your calculations," Pan then roughly grabbed Killian's crotch and squeezed painfully hard. "That makes you less of a man."

The air suddenly seemed heavier to Killian and everything grew quiet; the calm before the storm. His body instinctively prickled with an overwhelming sense of impending danger.

The restraints that had been holding Killian in place quickly snapped away, freeing his arms. Pan then quickly placed a hand on Killian's head and forcefully pushed him down to a kneeling position; which wasn't difficult considering Killian was still a bit drunk and unsteady.

As soon as he hit the ground, Killian bitterly thought to himself how Peter Pan must be the only boy in all the realms that could bring a grown man to his knees. Killian could feel his kneecaps starting to bruise from the impact and he began to realize that by the end of this, not a single inch of his body would likely come out unscathed.

Killian attempted to lift himself up, but Pan's magic restricted his movement. Yet he allowed Killian a bit of freedom simply so he could watch him squirm and struggle. Because that's exactly how Pan liked it.

Unlacing his trousers, Pan pulled out his rock hard member. He greedily took in all of the pirate's body with his gaze and began lightly stroking the shaft.

Just like the boy himself, Pan's penis even managed to be beautiful and without flaw. But that didn't make Killian any keener on being so close to it. The panic began to set in as he realized that Pan was about to violate him in a way he's ever been violated before. And seeing Killian's flustered and troubled face, Pan's lids became heavy with arousal.

Killian tried desperately to turn his head away from Pan's approaching penis, but it was in vain. His body was entirely under Pan's control. Then much to Killian's extreme reluctance, the boy thrust his cock into the man's mouth hard and deep enough to make him gag on it. Killian tried to push Pan away, but his hands were quickly pinned behind his back with magic. Instead he just struggled against the viscous assault being made on his mouth.

Pan's breathing was made quick and ragged by his exhilarating pleasure.

Roughly pulling Killian's hair, Pan tipped Killian's head back while he continued to forcefully thrust himself in and out of Killian's mouth.

Killian was humiliated. He was pathetically helpless against Pan's magic and realized he was a slave to the will of this evil and sadistic demon.

_(to be continued…)_


End file.
